


Mad Love

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Codependency, Drabble, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Gerard Way, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, cute but unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Once held against his will, Gerard has convinced himself he's fallen in love.





	Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello

"I really like you, sweetheart. You know that, don't you?"

  
Gerard nodded meekly, glancing up at Frank. "Yes, of course."

  
Frank smiled, stroking the other man's messy hair. Gerard sat on the floor at his feet, sweet and innocent and looking at Frank like he was the only thing in the world. "And you like me too, right? I know it's taken some time for you to come around, but I hope you don't hate me anymore."

  
"No!" Gerard gasped, shaking his head frantically. Wide-eyed, he grabbed Frank's hand. "No, Frankie. I love you."

  
Frank looked almost surprised at that. "Yeah?"

  
Gerard nodded again, smiling cutely as he knelt in front of Frank. "Yeah."

  
"You're not... you're not mad? About what I did to you...?"

  
Gerard's smile faltered a bit, but he replied, "I know you did it because you love me. And I... I was angry at first. But it's okay. We're happy now, we're together, and that's all that matters."

  
Frank caressed the other man's cheek gently. "You don't want to go back, do you? To your family?"

  
Gerard's face fell. "Oh please don't send me away," he begged desperately. "Don't make me leave, Frank, please."

  
"Shh, shh," Frank hushed, trying to calm him. "No. Baby, of course not. I'd never make you leave."

  
"Frankie please," Gerard pleaded almost hysterically. "I love you, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you forever."

  
Frank smiled, burning up with the feeling of utter adoration that threatened to consume him. It made his stomach twist in the best way knowing that Gerard wanted to be with him, especially after how difficult it was to get Gerard to realize that he loved Frank. "Don't worry, angel," he said, petting Gerard's hair. "I could never be away from you. I love you so much."

  
A small smile graced Gerard's face, and he pushed himself up on his knees to kiss Frank, soft and shy. "Promise we'll never be apart?" he whispered.

  
Frank didn't think he'd ever felt so happy in his life. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Feel free to drop me a comment and let me know what you think! <3


End file.
